No More
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: Kangin and Heechul plan a prank on Eunhyuk that involves Kangin's friend being drunk. But the prank backfires when Eunhyuk finally explodes, tired of the rude comments he makes. Kangin also explodes when his friend harasses Leeteuk. EunHae KangTeuk ending
1. Summary and details

Title: No More

Summary: Heechul and Kangin plan a prank on Eunhyuk that involves Kangin's friend being 'drunk'. But the prank backfires and Eunhyuk finally explodes, getting tired of the rude comments about him. The prank gets out of hand. And even more out of hand when Kangin's friend started to harass Leeteuk also. EunHae with KangTeuk ending

Pairing: EunHae

Genre: INTENSE drama and romance

Rating: T for Teen


	2. Explosion

No More

Chapter One: Explosion

"So, is your friend here, Kangin-sshi?" Heechul asked Kangin, who was texting someone on his phone. Kangin finished texting and puts his phone away in his pocket. He looked up at Heechul.

"He's on his way." He said. Heechul nods and started to smirk.

"I can't wait until we get this prank into action~! Does he know what to do?" He said. Kangin smiled and nods.

"He said that he's excited. I told him that Eunhyuk isn't the type of person who explodes. He's a nice guy." He said. Heechul pumps his fist in the air and dances. Kangin laughed.

"What are you guys celebrating about?" Donghae said as he walked into the room. Heechul immediatly stops and looked at him.

"Oh, hey, Fishy." Kangin said. Donghae raised an eyebrow at them. Something seems weird.

"What's going on? Heechul, you're not that jumpy in the morning. That's very unusual." Donghae said, pointing to Heechul, who comes up to him and hugged him. Donghae blinked. "Uhm...What are you doing?" He said.

"Hugging you." Heechul said. Donghae raised an eyebrow and pats his back. "Kangin's friend is coming over. We're finally going to meet him." Heechul said, happily as he let's go of Donghae.

"Kangin's friend? Oh yeah. I remember Kangin talking about him once. What's his name?" Donghae asked and looked at Kangin.

"His name is Bonshi." Kangin said. Donghae nods. "Should we tell everyone else that he's coming over? I wonder if Teukkie will be alright with it." Kangin said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure he will. And besides, if he doesn't, you do have the power to change his mind." Heechul said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kangin laughed. Donghae smirked and shoved Heechul.

"You've got a sick mind, Chullie." He said. Heechul smirked.

"Damn right I do." He said.

"Good morning, guys." Sungmin said, coming to the room, rubbing his eyes. Sungmin looked up and stopped immediatly as soon as he laid eyes on Heechul, who was smirking. He stared at Heechul head-to-toe, as if he had no idea who he was. Heechul laughs and claps. Sungmin continued to stare Heechul down. "Uhm...Heechul? What are you doing up at 6:42 in the morning?" He said. Heechul chuckles and puts his arm around Sungmin's shoulders.

"It's a wonderful day, isn't it, Sungminnie?" He said, gesturing to the window...where it was pouring outside. Sungmin stared at Heechul like he was crazy.

"AHISPDHD WHAT THE HAPPENED TO HEECHUL?" Sungmin yelled. Kangin immediatly puts his hand on Sungmin's mouth, though everyone in the room was laughing hard.

"Shhhuuussshh! You'll wake everyone up." Kangin said. Sungmin took Kangin's hand away from his mouth and huffed.

"KYUHYUN! TEUKKIE-HYUNG! I'M SO CONFUSED!" Sungmin said and stormed back to his room. Everyone laughed again. Leeteuk came out, rubbing his eye tiredly.

"What's with all the yelling?" He said.

"Sungmin thinks there's something wrong with Heechul." Donghae said and pointed to Heechul. Leeteuk's eyes POPPED wide when he looked at him. Heechul snickered. Leeteuk slowly scanned Heechul up and down, completely shocked.

"It's only 6:50 in the morning and he's up prancing around like a little puppy?" He said. They all laughed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEECHUL?" Leeteuk yelled.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!" Sungmin said, coming out of his room with Kyuhyun. Sungmin points to Heechul. "I THINK HEECHUL HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!" He said. Everyone laughed again. Kyuhyun blinked when he saw Heechul. He stared Heechul down, confused.

"Why is he smirking? Usually he's throwing a fit in the morning." Kyuhyun said. Heechul snickered and danced happily. Leeteuk was still shocked. Kyuhyun stared at Heechul and rubbed his eyes.

"I must be still dreaming." He said. Sungmin pinched Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yelped and rubbed his arm, pouting at Sungmin, who smirked. "I didn't say to prove if I was or wasn't!" He said. Sungmin giggled and wrapped his arm around the maknae's waist, pulling him close.

"Mianhae, Kyu~." He said and kissed his cheek. Kyuhyun smiled and hugged him. Kangin looked at Leeteuk, who was still staring at Heechul, wideyed. Kangin smirked and walked over to the hyung. Leeteuk looked at him and huffed. Kangin chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I have a question for you, Teukkie." He said, tracing the side of Leeteuk's face. Leeteuk stared at him. "You know that friend I talked about once? His name is Bonshi. And he's in town today. I wanted to know if he can hang out here for awhile." Kangin asked. Leeteuk smiled.

"What time is he coming over?" He said.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Kangin said, with a hopeful smirk. Leeteuk chuckled.

"Don't answer my question with a question. Answer mine first and then I'll answer yours." He said.

"He's on his way right now. He just texted me a few minutes ago." Kangin answered. Leeteuk huffed, thinking.

"Alright fine. He can come over for awhile." He said. Heechul squealed in joy and clomped Donghae, who exclaimed in surprise. Leeteuk chuckled and Kangin gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Teukkie." He said. Leeteuk nods.

"Is everyone up?" He asked. Kangin looked around the room. Heechul, himself, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, and Sungmin.

"Not everyone. Hankyung, Kibum, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Henry, Ryeowook, Yesung, and Zhou Mi aren't up." Kangin said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot Henry and Zhou Mi came over last night. *Sigh* I'll wake them up." Leeteuk huffed and headed for their rooms.

"I'll help wake Hyukkie up!" Donghae chimed and caught up to Leeteuk. Sungmin and Kyuhyun looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on, Kyu. I'm hungry. Let's eat some breakfast." Sungmin said against Kyuhyun's neck. Kyuhyun smiled and grabbed Sungmin's hands and led them both to the kitchen. Kangin and Heechul started dancing and silently celebrating.

"YAH~! IT'S ALMOST 7 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! 2 MORE HOURS!" Eunhyuk yelled from the room.

AN HOUR LATER-Bonshi just arrived-Everyone's awake

Kangin opened the door when they all heard someone knock on it. He smiled and welcome Bonshi in.

"Remember, act drunk, alright?" Kangin whispered. Bonshi nods and they walked into the livingroom. Yesung was arm wrestling Siwon. Again. But Siwon was winning and Yesung is trying his best to pin his arm down. Siwon was watching him with a smirk. Everyone surrounded them, cheering Siwon on. Eunhyuk was bouncing up and down.

"Beat him, Siwon-sshi! Beat him!" He said. Siwon finally pins Yesung's arm down. Yesung sank down to the ground and everyone bursted in cheers. Siwon hugged Eunhyuk tightly. He lifted him up and spun around. Eunhyuk laughed. Siwon puts him down and they highfived.

"I won for you, Hyukkie. Just for you." Siwon said. Eunhyuk flung both arms in the air.

"BOO YAH! How does it feel to loose Yesung?" Eunhyuk taunted and pointed at Yesung, who was flat on the ground.

"Hey, guys. My friend is here." Kangin said, walking into the room. They all turned around and looked at him. "Bonshi, this is Henry Lau, Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hankyung, Kibum, Siwon, you already know Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, and Leeteuk." Kangin said, pointing to each member as he said their name. They waved politely.

"I had a few drinks before I came here. So, they may kick in. I don't know when but they will." Bonshi said. They all chuckled.

"What were you guys doing just now?" Kangin asked.

"Siwon wanted to beat Yesung for beating Eunhyuk. Again." Leeteuk said. Kangin chuckled. Heechul gave Bonshi a signal without no one noticing. Bonshi noticed it and then pretended that he was drunk.

"So, who was that Eunhyuk guy you were talking about?" He said. Kangin points to Eunhyuk.

"That's Eunhyuk. He's the dancing machine I told you about." He said. Bonshi nods and looked at Eunhyuk. He scanned him up and down.

"He's the dancing machine, eh? He doesn't look much to me." He said. The room fell silent. Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow.

"And that the drinks are kicking in." Kangin said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Excuse me?" Eunhyuk said, trying to stay calm. Bonshi started laughing.

"This isn't a lively bunch, is it? Especially that Eunhyuk dude. He's staring me down." He said. Eunhyuk raised his eyebrows and looked at Leeteuk, who was stunned.

"Bonshi, seriously. I told you to stop drinking a long time ago." Kangin said. Bonshi flicked his wrist at him, telling him to shut up.

"This guy is like a freaking twig! He's so skinny! Who the hell is this guy?" He said. They could tell Eunhyuk was showing restraint.

"He's like my brother. He's one of the members of Super Junior." Leeteuk said. Bonshi looked at him.

"Him? Are you sure he's a member? He doesn't look like star. Far from it." He said. Now, Leeteuk was getting annoyed. Kangin could see it.

"Yes! I'm a member. Get it through your head." Eunhyuk said, showing a lot of restraint.

"Hey, don't tell me what to do, boy." Bonshi said, pointing at Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ran his fingers through his hair. He's getting pissed off. Donghae was nervously watching, not getting a good feeling about this Bonshi guy.

"Alright, will you stop already?" Leeteuk got between Eunhyuk and Bonshi. "Stop making those remarks on Eunhyuk." He said, pointing at Bonshi. Kangin slightly began to panic. His friend was getting annoyed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now Bonshi explodes.

"You shut up. I wasn't talking to you. So you say this Eunhyuk guy is a member? Hah! I highly doubt it! He's too much of a fag to be in a stupid band like this." Bonshi said. Leeteuk clenched his fists and Eunhyuk finally blew.

"Okay, who the hell do you think you are?" Eunhyuk said, going past Leeteuk. Everyone's eyes went wide. Eunhyuk shoved Bonshi. "Who the hell do you think you are, going around insulting me and my friends like that? Huh? And how dare you tell hyung to shut up!" Eunhyuk yelled and shoved him again.

"Oh, so he's older than you? Hah! I thought you were! You look old, Eunhyuk!" Bonshi said, laughing. This is getting way out of hand. Eunhyuk shoved Bonshi WAY HARDER.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled. Leeteuk came between them, trying to break them up. Bonshi looked at him.

"Hey, don't touch me, mongrel!" He yelled. Leeteuk blinked at him. He shoved Leeteuk by the shoulder. Kangin felt anger boil in him. And everyone noticed. "Stay out of my business, you little bitch." Bonshi said, in Leeteuk's face. Leeteuk was looking away to prevent a fight.

"Enough!" Eunhyuk yelled and shoved Bonshi away from Leeteuk. "Don't treat Leeteuk like that, asshole!" Eunhyuk yelled. Kangin glanced over at Heechul, who was VERY nervous.

"Don't call me that! You're the asshole, you son of a bitch!" Bonshi yelled. That's when Eunhyuk finally exploded. He punched Bonshi right in the face, shocking EVERYONE. Bonshi hits the ground. Donghae held Eunhyuk back as best as he could. Bonshi stood up but Kangin shoved him, loosing his anger also.

"Don't treat my Teukkie like that." He said.

"Oh, this guy?" Bonshi said and harshly grabbed Leeteuk's arm. Leeteuk hissed from the dead grip Bonshi had on his arm. Everyone narrowed their eyes. Now they're getting angry. Leeteuk tried yanking out of his grip but Bonshi held tight. "He's the leader, ne?" Bonshi said and looked at Leeteuk. "Oh, he's one weak son of a bitch." He said. Eunhyuk exploded again. He started yelling, cussing and kicking, trying to get out of Donghae's hold. Bonshi tightened his grip on Leeteuk's arm. Leeteuk exclaimed in pain and got down to one knee. Before Kangin got to punch his friend, Heechul stepped between them.

"Guys, stop! It's just a prank!" He said. Everyone froze. But Kangin was still aggrivated. He charged for Bonshi but Shindong held him back.

"THIS WAS ALL A JOKE?" Eunhyuk yelled, breaking out of Donghae's hold. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" He said.

"Nope but I meant every word I said." Bonshi said and squeezed Leeteuk's arm harder. Leeteuk yelped and tried to yank out of his death grip. Kangin finally broke past Shindong and he punched Bonshi right in the face. Bonshi let's go of Leeteuk and goes to the ground.

"This was all a prank, Eunhyuk. It wasn't suppossed to end like this though." Heechul said. Eunhyuk yelled, full of rage.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He yelled and stormed out of the livingroom and outside. Kangin helped a hurting Leeteuk up to feet and everyone asked if he was alright. Donghae immediatly went after Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk! Wait!" Donghae said as he ran up to Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk groaned whipped around.

"WHAT? ARE YOU IN ON IT TOO?" He yelled. Donghae felt hurt by Eunhyuk's words. He cupped Eunhyuk's jaw in his hands.

"I swear to my grave that I have no idea what happened. This must of been Heechul's and Kangin's idea. But I swear, I wasn't in it." Donghae said. Eunhyuk sighed, feeling slightly calmer.

"I could tell Kangin-sshi didn't like what Bonshi was saying." He said. Donghae nods.

"He didn't. His friend was getting out of hand. He hurt Leeteuk and got punched twice. I bet Kangin's not truly happy." He said. Eunhyuk nods, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm down. Kangin and Leeeuk came outside. Eunhyuk went over to Leeteuk and placed his hands on Leeteuk's upper arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Leeteuk nods, a little uncomfortable.

"He left a big bruise though." He said, rubbing his arm softly.

"I'm going to kill him." Eunhyuk said and charged for the door.

"Eunhyuk, don't!" Donghae said and went after him. Eunhyuk stormed inside and over to Bonshi, who was now picking on poor Ryeowook. Eunhyuk turned Bonshi around and punched him in the face again.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" He said and shoved Bonshi. "How dare you treat Leeteuk and my friends like trash!" Another shove. "And how DARE you leave a bruise on Leeteuk!" Eunhyuk said, giving him another punch to the face, sending Bonshi to the ground. Donghae came in and held Eunhyuk in another tight hold. He dragged a cussing Eunhyuk out of the room. He sets Eunhyuk down and turned his around.

"Hae! Let me beat the-" Eunhyuk was cut off when Donghae claimed his lips in his. Eunhyuk blinked but relaxed into the kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back. Donghae wrapped his arms around Donghae's waist, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. Eunhyuk reached up and placed his hand on the back of Donghae's head, gently fisting Donghae's black hair. Donghae slicked his tongue into Eunhyuk's mouth. Eunhyuk moaned softly as their tongues caressed each other. Donghae pulled Eunhyuk closer, deepening the kiss even more. After a few minutes of making out, they seperated for air. Eunhyuk opened his eyes and looked at Donghae.

"Please...calm down..." Donghae said. Eunhyuk smiled.

"Sorry, Fishy." He said. Donghae chuckled.

"It's alright. Let's go back inside." He said. Eunhyuk nods and as they walked back into the dorms, their fingers intertwined. And when they went inside, Ryeowook was crying hard in Yesung's arms. Kangin was shoving Bonshi out of the house. And Siwon was checking Leeteuk's bruise on his arm, was covered almost his hole upper arm. Kangin successfully shoved Bonshi out of the house and locked the door. Donghae went over to Ryeowook and Eunhyuk went over to Leeteuk.

"What happened?" Donghae asked Yesung, who looked at him.

"When you dragged Eunhyuk outside, Bonshi started threatening and calling Wookie names." Yesung said. Ryeowook had his face buried in his hands. Yesung had his arms around his middle, caressing his back gently. Donghae gently rustled Ryeowook's chocolate hair. Ryeowook sniffed and raised his head from his hands. His eyes were puffy and red, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Ryeowook looked at Donghae who gently smiled at him.

"You'll be fine, Wookie. Bonshi is banned from here. You don't need to cry anymore." He said. Ryeowook nods and wrapped his arms around Yesung neck, burying his face into Yesung's neck. Yesung smiled and rested his chin on Ryeowook's shoulder. Donghae looked at Eunhyuk, who was getting ice from the freezer in the kitchen. He puts some ice cubes into a bag and tied it closed. He walked over to Leeteuk and placed it on Leeteuk's bruise. Leeteuk hissed, causing Eunhyuk to pull the ice back. Leeteuk shook his head no.

"I'm fine. It's just so cold." He said, chuckling a little. Eunhyuk smiled and placed it on his bruise. Leeteuk held it there with his free hand. Eunhyuk glanced up and looked at Donghae, who smiled at him. Eunhyuk blushed and smiled back. Donghae walked over to him, slipping his arm around his waist. Kangin came over to Leeteuk and kissed his lips softly, but a little harshly.

"Are you alright?" He said as they seperated. The kiss they just shared made Leeteuk slightly breathless. Leeteuk nods and looked at Kangin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think Ryeowook is." He said. Kangin turned and looked at Ryeowook, who was still hugging Yesung tightly. He was starting to calm down.

"I think he'll be fine." He said and looked at Eunhyuk. "What about you, Eunhyuk?" He asked. Eunhyuk smiled, blushing slightly.

"I'm fine." He said. Leeteuk looked at him then at Donghae then back to Eunhyuk.

"What happened between you two?" He asked. Donghae chuckled and laced their hands together. Kangin noticed and blinked in slight surprise.

"Did you guys...ya know...kiss while you were outside?" Kangin asked. Eunhyuk blushed more and looked away. Donghae laughed.

"Yeah, we did." He said. Leeteuk blinked before smirking.

"Wow, Fishy. I never knew you like Hyukkie. Actually, we all never knew you guys liked each other. It only seemed like brotherly love." Leeteuk said. Donghae smiled and looked at his newfound boyfriend. Eunhyuk looked at him, still blushing.

"We'll we do. And nothing's going to change that." He said. Eunhyuk smiled. Donghae gave him a soft peck on the lips, making everyone burst into cheers.

"Eunhyuk." Heechul said. Eunhyuk looked at him, his smile disappearing. "Are you mad at me? Do you hate me?" Heechul said.

"I am very mad at you currently. I mean, why the hell would you do that to me, Chullie?" Eunhyuk said. Heechul rubbed his arm.

"Well...I-I don't know...I didn't think it would end up like this." He said, gesturing to Leeteuk and Ryeowook.

"Well it did. No more pranking. Come to me before you decide to prank someone. And I'll decide if it's alright." Leeteuk said. They all nodded.

"Got it, Teukkie-hyung!" They all said. Leeteuk smiled and took the ice off of his arm. Kangin looked at the bruise and exclaimed softly.

"Wow. That guy has a true death grip." He said. Leeteuk chuckled softly and looked at it.

"I'll survive though." He said. Kangin smiled and nods.

"Now, who wants Hankyung to make his famous Beijing Fried Rice?" Kibum said, holding his arms out. They all cheered and clapped.

"We should also have a steak out. Kibum, work on the grill. Hankyung, cook your fried rice. Leeteuk, make your famous cookies and other stuff. While, we're goingto get the tables and stuff set up." Siwon said. They all nodded. Kangin helps Leeteuk put his shirt on. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before Leeteuk went into the kitchen to make his cookies. Hankyung followed to make his rice [he's going to make SO MUCH because they all would want 2nds or 3rds...maybe even 4ths]. Kibum went outside and turned on the grill. Siwon and Ryeowook carried the meat out to the grill while the others helped setting up the tables and other stuff outside in their backyard.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the only chapter for _No More_. I hope you enjoyed my story ^^ Reviews welcomed and appreciated, very much, actually.


End file.
